A connection assembly of the aforementioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,531, in which the two superposed connection elements are housed in a molded metal body whose front surface incorporates holes in which are inserted rectangular front profile sections of the connection elements. The metal body comprises side walls serving, in particular, as means for holding in place the vertically-inserted shielded housing.
This structure yields a completely assembled connection unit. The spacing separating the two superposed connection elements is determined by the housings in the front surface of the molded metal housing.
On the other hand, it is not possible to produce subassemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,984 also relates to a connection assembly for superposed connection elements. Its construction is complex, since it makes use of solid spacing elements incorporating completely specific shapes. Furthermore, this assembly requires additional components, which are absolutely necessary in order to make the assembly rigid.